


Полный нуар

by sige_vic



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Полный нуар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noir Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633970) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



Глава первая: История с пальцем и всякие разные другие

Дубль один

Ну, наверное, вся эта заварушка с Перри началась, когда мы были заперты в том контейнере… хотя вообще-то, может, она началась и гораздо раньше – чуть ли не на рождество…

Нет-нет, погодите. Давайте начнем сначала. Дубль два, как говорят в шоу-бизнесе. Я к нему, правда, не отношусь, просто уже достаточно живу в этом городе, чтобы начать говорить, как все вокруг. Защитный окрас для вечеринок – я ведь все еще хожу на вечеринки, знаете ли. С Перри, который работает консультантом… нет-нет-нет. Господи. Я на хрен все испортил. 

Дубль два

Видите ли, в чем проблема. Конечно, было бы лучше начать с гущи событий и дать вам – если кто-то из вас тут вообще, конечно, есть... нет, я в такие игры не играю. Вы здесь, вы – это вы, и вы это читаете. А я – это я. Я Гарри Локхарт. Мы уже встречались?

Потому что если не встречались, вам нужно знать кое-что о том, что произошло раньше. Около года назад мы с Хармони и Перри распутали одну подлую махинацию. Но у меня, честно говоря, сейчас нет времени в это углубляться. Давайте-ка я просто коротенько все опишу – обрисую в двух словах, как говорится. Пройдусь по верхам.

 

Хармони Фейт Лейн – та самая девушка; девушка, с которой я не встречался в старших классах; девушка и о которой мечтал всю свою дерьмовую жизнь – до того, как наткнулся на нее на вечеринке в Лос-Анджелесе двадцать лет спустя. Мы и потом не начали встречаться – или начали, но это было всего два с половиной свидания. Вот то, которое было половинкой, с ним связана целая история, но давайте сейчас об этом не будем. Я ушел через дверь в кухне (поверьте, у меня были на то веские причины) до того, как нам подали наш ужин, и Хармони прождала меня за столиком сорок пять минут. В тот вечер ее посетило что-то вроде озарения, представляете себе? Она сказала, что ей нужно вернуться к истокам – а ее... наши... ее истоки находились в Эмбри, Индиана. Так что теперь она там живет, заправляет какой-то кофейней и не отвечает на мои звонки. История моей жизни, уж поверьте. 

Перри Ван Шрайк, которого практически все называют Гей Перри, парень, которого я встретил на той же чертовой вечеринке в Лос-Анджелесе. (Все началось на вечеринке, но вот в чем подвох: это и не было по сути вечеринкой.) Он самый что ни на есть, мать его, всамделишный частый детектив и кино-консультант; может в один день тусоваться со звездами и всякими отбросами, а еще он работает со мной. Ну до чего же парню повезло, а? Сам он говорит, что его везение кончилось в тот день, когда он встретил меня. Я предпочитаю воспринимать это как комплимент. 

И, как я уже говорил, я – Гарри Локхарт. Я буду вашим рассказчиком этим вечером – если, конечно, там, где вы сейчас находитесь, сейчас не утро, или день, или ночь. Добро пожаловать всем, кто вернулся на вторую экскурсию по моей жизни. И спасибо, что заходили, всем, кто уже собирается отчалить. И можно попросить вас поаплодировать вновь прибывшим? Спасибо. Оставайтесь со мной, вновь прибывшие. История очень скоро станет интереснее. Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл – обещаю. Хоть и не совсем в такой последовательности. 

Ну вот. Значит, я бывший вор и бывший житель Нью-Йорка, в данный момент работаю ассистентом некоего Перри ван Шрайка. Я потерял палец – ну, вообще-то половину пальца, но кто будет считать? – во время того самого Рождественского Дела, о котором я не буду вам рассказывать. Отлично. Не особенно я по нему и скучаю вообще-то. Мне его отрезала девушка, которую я любил… которая мне нравилась… а может, я ее все-таки любил… – потом его снова пришили, после чего он опять был оторван бандитами и в итоге съеден собакой. Все, я оставил это в прошлом. 

Инструкция к моей нынешней работе гласит следующее: 

«Отвечать на телефонные звонки, назначать встречи, исполнять различные поручения, оформлять бумаги, избегать любых упоминаний о Джонни Госсамере, не притворяться, что берешь дела или работаешь над ними, не трогать мои пистолеты». 

Перри написал это как-то вечером и приклеил листок с инструкцией скотчем к столу, а сверху еще прибавил: «ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ, В СЛУЧАЕ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЗАБУДЕШЬ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ТУПОЙ». У него тогда выдался неудачный денек, так что я на него не обижаюсь.

Хотя вообще-то неудачный денек – как раз часть истории, которую я рассказываю. Я опять все делаю не по порядку. Тьфу ты, хрень какая. Давайте уже закончим со вступлением и перейдем к сюжету, ладно? С сюжетом у меня лучше выходит. Никуда не уходите, потому что третья глава будет вообще что-то с чем-то. 

Глава вторая: Двойная компенсация

В мои обычные, ежедневные обязанности входят просиживание в офисе Перри, отвечание на телефонные звонки, прием сообщений, удаление спама, замена мелодий на его телефоне (в день, когда все началось, я как раз поставил ему We Are Family*, потому что Перри стоит больше вливаться в свое сообщество). И вот, если вас интересуют детали, я как раз занимался тем, что скачивал Macho Man, чтобы поставить, когда Перри избавится от We Are Family, – и в этот момент зазвонил телефон. 

\- Спасибо, что позвонили в офис компании «Сентрон». Гарри Локхарт слушает. 

\- Мне нужно с вами встретиться, – сообщает женский голос – низкий, бархатный, чувственный, – в общем, обкончаться можно. За то, чтобы послушать такой голос, люди обычно платят по 3,99 доллара за минуту. Одинокие люди – не я. 

\- Могу я уточнить, по какому поводу?

\- У меня есть дело. Я бы хотела встретиться с детективом… лично. – Как она выделила это «детективом» – боже мой. Мне очень захотелось быть этим самым детективом – а Перри все равно не было в офисе. 

\- Ну что ж, позвольте свериться с расписанием. – Я открыл свой ежедневник – пусто, пусто, пусто. - У меня есть немного свободного времени сегодня днем. В час вас устроит? 

\- А вы не могли бы назначить встречу раньше? – Голос ее звучал… не знаю – сдавленно. Напряженно. Люди с серьезными проблемами обычно бывают нервными. Впрочем, так же, как люди в очереди в банке и люди, которым приспичило в туалет, так что это ничего не доказывает. 

Я взглянул на часы. Одиннадцать. К счастью, утра – я, знаете ли, работаю в нормальное время. Ну, во всяком случае – в основном. 

\- Раньше, мадам, это получится прямо сейчас.

\- Отлично. Я скоро подойду. 

И она подошла – и... да-а! Высокая, хорошо сложенная – и просто потрясающая. Блондинка (это вообще моя слабость), с ногами, плавно переходящими в самую офигительную попу, что я видел за последние несколько недель. Месяцев. Ну, неважно. И сисек, которые хотелось… ну, вы поняли, короче. 

Звали ее Кармен Леннокс. Миссис Кармен Леннокс. И она хотела нанять «Сентрон», то есть меня – потому что мой босс был по уши занят каким-то большим и смертельно скучным делом о страховке, – проследить за ее мужем, неким Филиппом Ленноксом, который, как она подозревала, был с чем-то таким замешан. Или, скорее, с кем-то. 

\- Он где-то пропадает в неурочное время, – сказала она мне, скрещивая ноги – боже, эти ноги, их бы в Лувре выставлять! – В дом приходят какие-то незнакомые мне люди. Он стал очень раздражительным, нервным. Совершенно перестал обращать на меня внимание. Вы ведь не... не такой, как ваш босс? – По ее тону было похоже, что ей не слишком-то нравится Перри, а ведь она его даже ни разу не видела. – Так что вы понимаете, что я имею в виду, когда говорю, что он перестал интересоваться… мной? – Она провела рукой, расправляя короткую облегающую юбку, – и у меня не осталось никаких сомнений в том, чем именно перестал интересоваться Леннокс. – Он не тот человек, за которого я выходила замуж, мистер Локхарт. 

Выяснилось, что они были женаты пять месяцев, но это же Лос-Анджелес. Некоторые за это время умудряются успеть трижды жениться, четырежды развестись и попасть в скандальную историю с несовершеннолетним нелегалом, работающим в бассейне. 

Она подалась вперед и посмотрела на меня своими огромными, синими, влажными, словно Карибский океан в брошюрах, рекламирующих морские круизы, глазами. (Нет, я ни разу не был в круизе – не переношу качку. Эй, и вам понравилось, как лихо я это сюда вставил? А ведь эта деталь потом еще всплывет в тексте.) Ее потрясающая нижняя губа, такая полная и соблазнительная – несомненно продукт тончайшего искусства специалиста по коллагеновым инъекциям, – задрожала, самую капельку. 

\- Мистер Локхарт, – сказала она. – Или Гарри? Можно называть вас Гарри? Потому что это дело – оно для меня очень личное. – Она снова провела рукой по короткой шелковой юбке. 

\- Да, конечно, – ответил я. 

\- Гарри. Я думаю, Филипп мне изменяет. 

«В таком случае он явно просто чокнутый сукин сын», – нет, я не сказал этого вслух. Я был крут и невозмутим.

\- В самом деле? Что ж, мы это выясним, миссис Леннокс.

\- Кармен. Прошу вас – называйте меня Кармен. Леннокс – его фамилия, не моя. 

\- Конечно, Кармен. Если бы вы поделились ко мной некоторыми деталями, датами и прочей подобной информации – я бы сразу приступил к работе. 

Вообще-то я обычно не расспрашиваю клиентов. В мои обязанности не входит работа над делами - и на то есть серьезные причины.

Прошлое у меня, прямо скажем, не самое чистое.

Я ведь упоминал, что раньше был вором, так? Аресты были неотъемлемой частью этого занятия – по крайней мере, в моем случае, – и в моем послужном списке больше тюремных сроков, чем такой уважающий себя штат, как Калифорния, хотел бы видеть у одного из своих частных детективов. Но, с другой стороны, это ведь не значит, что я не могу хотя бы изредка поработать над подвернувшимся дельцем? Конечно, Перри бы сказал, что еще как значит, – но я считаю так: если Перри об этом не узнает - никакого вреда ему это не принесет.

Я, кстати, ошибался по этому поводу, но не буду опять забегать вперед. 

Кармен выложила детали – как он пропадает иногда на целую ночь, и она подозревает, что сегодня как раз будет такая ночь, так что мне, возможно, стоит сразу приступить к делу – и так далее, и тому, мать его, подобное. Я уже работал с Перри на слежках – и ничего в них нет сложного. Едешь туда, где спит объект, и надеешься, что не помрешь со скуки, пока он не выкинет что-нибудь интересное. Я подожду, пока он будет спать дома, а потом сяду ему на хвост и выясню, где он еще спит. Или занимается другими делами. Образцово-показательное дело о разводе. 

Она расплатилась кредиткой (в делах о разводе мы всегда берем деньги заранее), проводил ее из офиса и сел за стол, чтобы оставить Перри записку. И это было не так-то просто. Конечно, я мог бы ему написать: "Привет, Перри, я тут взялся за дело, хотя и не должен был, так что вот прямо сейчас иду воевать с преступностью, отрабатывая оплаченные часы. Звякни мне, когда прочтешь эту записку. С любовью, Гарри". 

Вот только в этом случае а) он убьет меня. И я знаю, что будет еще и б), хотя какого хрена меня это будет волновать – я ведь буду уже мертв? И все-таки б) с ним приключится инфаркт – уже после того, как он меня убьет, и полиция подумает, что тут произошло убийство и самоубийство на почве какого-нибудь любовного треугольника, и моя сестра, Хармони, Кармен и все остальные в этом чертовом мире скажут: «А-га, мы так и знали – он трахался с Геем Перри!» 

Так что над запиской следовало как следует подумать, и я откинулся на спинку своего кресла… ну, вообще-то кресла Перри, потому что это было такое невероятно крутое европейское кресло cо всякими поворотами, вращениями, углами наклона... Мне кажется, если бы я нашел нужную кнопку, оно бы сделало мне минет, честное слово. Очень, в общем, удобное кресло, на мой взгляд. Такое мягкое, расслабляющее... А я еще и не выспался – так что, наверное, в итоге я в нем задремал. 

И тут зазвонил телефон, и раздался женский голос – голос Кармен из эротического сна со стерео и хай-фай звуком, – и она говорила: «Ты мне нужен, Гарри. Очень нужен!» И по ее голосу чувствовалось, для чего именно я ей нужен, – если вы понимаете, о чем я.   
\- Я… я… – я даже не мог сказать, что я сделаю. Мне, безусловно, тоже она была нужна, и этот голос – этот голос просто сводил меня с ума. – Я сейчас приеду, Кармен.

\- Кармен? Какого хрена, идиот? – И-и-и-и-и эротический сон превратился в моего настоящего босса – и оказалось, что я уже проснулся и на самом деле разговариваю с ним по телефону. И стояк у меня при этом – ого-го. Хорошая тема для обсуждения с личным психотерапевтом. Когда он у меня появится. Это, знаете ли, исключительно вопрос времени – если работаешь в этом городе. Кругом одни психи, это я вам точно говорю. 

\- Мать твою, Перри, я просто спал. 

\- И снилась тебе Кармен, понятно. Причем я точно знаю, что ты не мог внезапно заинтересоваться оперой – и даже никогда не слышал фамилию Бизе. – Последовала пауза, в течение которой Перри обдумывал ситуацию, как он обычно делает, а я морально приготовился. – Твою мать. Только не говори мне, что ты взял дело. 

\- Я… я… – Лжец из меня дерьмовый. – Нет, я не брал... ну ладно, взял. Я просто провел кое-какую предварительную работку – ну, знаешь, подготовил немного почву, – чтобы передать дело тебе, но я на самом деле не…

\- У меня нет времени на это дерьмо.

\- Понимаешь, вообще-то…

\- Никаких «вообще-то». Никаких разговоров. Быстро тащи сюда свою задницу. Сан-Педро, док F. Мне нужно прикрытие, а ты – как бы печально это ни звучало – и есть мое прикрытие. 

Перри повесил трубку, а я потащился к машине. 

Глава три. Запах страха

Давайте-ка, если не возражаете, я пропущу описание путешествия по автостраде. Во-первых, автострады – это скучно. Во-вторых, я никак не могу понять, почему в этом городе каждая долбанная автострада должна сливаться с четырнадцатью другими – и постоянно, черт ее побери, менять свое название. Лос-Анджелес вообще, считайте, настоящие бетонные джунгли. Не верите – посмотрите на него как-нибудь с воздуха. Я смотрел, и вот что я вам скажу – тошнотворно.

Ну ладно, в общем, доехал я до дока F, припарковал машину как можно незаметнее и тайком прокрался через стоянку к тому месту, где стоял Перри – прислонившись к своей машине, скрестив на груди руки и не сводя с меня взгляда. Как только я подошел, он двинул меня по плечу. 

\- Хватит.

\- Я тренируюсь.

\- Тренируешься в чем? Чтобы выглядеть, как мудила? Ой, погоди-ка, о чем это я говорю – ты ведь и есть мудила. Ну так вот, мудила, я собираюсь пойти туда – поискать свидетельства махинации со страховками. – Он показал через док на один из больших грузовых контейнеров, которые обычно можно увидеть на товарных поездах – и, наверное, грузовых судах тоже, но точно не знаю – никогда не интересовался оптовой торговлей. – А ты должен сидеть в моей машине – и не смей; повторяю, не смей нажимать на любые кнопки и что-нибудь менять, – и ждать меня. Если я не выйду через полчаса – вызываешь полицию. Понял? 

\- Понял. – Я посмотрел на часы, установил таймер на тридцать минут и устроился на пассажирском сиденье машины Перри.

Вот всегда я сижу на пассажирском сиденье. Только Перри может занимать сиденье водителя. Такой уж он. 

Перри окинул меня на прощание взглядом, подошел к контейнеру, повозился с замком и скользнул внутрь. Надо отдать ему должное, когда дело доходит до замков, он почти так же хорош, как я. 

Следующие тридцать минут я занимался тем, что менял настройки в приемнике Перри (ненавязчивые христианские проповеди – просто то, что ему нужно!) и возился с его ай-подом. Раньше у него был ай-под Nano с серебристо-сиреневым корпусом. («А что-нибудь еще более гейское можешь выдать?» – спросил я, когда увидел его; «Я над этим работаю», – ответил Перри.) А потом я выяснил, как менять ему плейлисты. Теперь же Перри обзавелся черным видео ай-подом – причем, думаю, специально для того, чтобы меня испугать. Этот ай-под действительно меня испугал. Никогда, никогда не стану смотреть видео, которые Перри туда закачал! 

Ну, за исключением моментов, когда мне совсем скучно сидеть в его машине и я знаю, что часы запикают только через полчаса. 

Так что, выражаясь словами прославленного мыслителя нашего времени: ух ты, чувак! В гей-порно есть… что-то эдакое. Конечно, не в моем вкусе – нет, нет, нет, ни в коем случае, но все равно довольно-таки интересно. Я бы даже сказал, почти завораживающе. 

В общем, когда я оторвал взгляд от ай-пода Перри, прошло уже как минимум полчаса, а мои часы так и не запикали. Понятия не имею почему. Жаль, что я не стащил вместе с часами инструкцию к ним, но сейчас уже слишком поздно – я ведь теперь не такой. Совсем, совсем не такой, исключительно. 

Ладно, главное, что я хотел сказать, – как минимум полчаса уже прошло, а Перри появился. Надо было звонить в полицию. Вот только я не очень-то любил полицию – такая, знаете ли, травма незаживающая осталась с тех времен, когда я находился по другую сторону закона. И, возможно, я и сам мог оказать Перри помощь, в которой он нуждался? Вдруг это была ситуация, больше подходящая для Гарри Локхарта, чем для лучших отделений лос-анджелесской полиции? Я сделал глубокий вдох, вылез из машины и двинулся по направлению к этой грузовой коробке. Контейнеру. Штуке, короче. 

Перри оставил ее незапертой. Я вошел внутрь. 

И первым делом наткнулся на сцену из... прошу прощения, но мне придется сказать это - романа Джона Госсамера. Ну и, конечно, сцену из моей собственной жизни – меня и самого пытали, и мне приходилось смотреть, как пытают Перри, с рождества уже три раза. Но с Госсамером это произошло раньше, детка. И в его случае это всегда звучало лучше – круче, более гладко и не так наполнено криками и пеной изо рта. Он постоянно выдавал крутые фразы – но я обнаружил, что в реальной жизни это не та ситуация, в которой можно удачно острить. 

Пери сидел на стуле и был связан - как один из тех парней из фильмов, которые я никогда не смотрю на его ай-поде, и из левого уха у него текла кровь. Его рот был заткнут кляпом, но по тому, как он закатил глаза, можно было сделать вывод, что он хотел сказать: «Гарри Локхарт, какой же ты, мать твою, идиот». 

И я вынужден был с ним согласиться – из-за трех амбалов в помещении, один из которых направил на меня пистолет. Я тут же поднял руки.

\- Не нравится мне это, – сообщил амбал №1. 

\- Точно – сколько, интересно, здесь еще пидоров объявится? – поддакнул амбал №2. 

\- Гей-прайд состоится только на следующей неделе, – сказал я им. А что вы удивляетесь – я такие вещи отслеживаю для Перри. – И к тому же я совершенно точно не гей. 

Амбалы обменялись взглядами, после чего удалились, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. Амбал №3 вытащил мобильный телефон. Когда они вышли за дверь, послышался щелчок замка. 

Блин, нас заперли! 

Перри посмотрел на меня. Я посмотрел на него. Затем подошел и вытащил из его рта кляп.

\- Какой же ты, мать твою, идиот, Гарри, - сказал Перри.

\- Я пришел посмотреть, как ты. 

\- И знаешь что? Ты посмотрел – и опа! – оказалось, что у меня проблемы. И что ты теперь собираешься делать, шеф? У тебя есть гениальный план, как отсюда выбраться? 

\- Я… э… Я… - Вообще-то я никогда не был мастером планирования, честно вам скажу. Просто плыл по течению. – Я собираюсь тебя развязать. 

Перри только посмотрел на меня: мол, давай уж, идиот. И я начал возиться с узлами. Надо ли упоминать, что я никогда не был бойскаутом?

Через десять… или пятнадцать… а может, и двадцать – но кто тут будет считать? – минут Перри был окончательно развязан, осматривал свои руки и проверял, в каком у него состоянии лицо и ухо. 

\- Дерьмо, – сказал он, тем самым, на мой взгляд, прекрасно обрисовав ситуацию. 

\- Ну так и что теперь, Перри?

\- Это ведь ты тут у нас выступил, шеф, так что ты мне и скажи, что теперь.

\- Я захватил мобильный – на случай, если нам понадобится полиция. – Я вытащил его и нажал на автовызов 911. Никакого сигнала. – Э-э...

\- Фан-мать-твою-тастика. Ты захватил мобильный. Теперь мы можем пофоткать друг друга и поиграть в «Снейк», раз уж тут застряли. Мы в стальной коробке, тупица – здесь нет мобильной связи. 

Я отложил телефон. Может, попозже пофоткаемся – это всегда помогает скоротать время; но сейчас передо мной стояла более насущная проблема. 

\- Э… слушай… – У меня было очень странное ощущение, будто подо мной шевелится пол. – Это земля двигается или у меня глюки? 

\- Черт! – Перри подбежал к двери и ломанулся в нее плечом. Дверь не поддалась. – Они заперли эту штуку снаружи - а такие конструкции рассчитаны на то, чтобы выдерживать давление как минимум в 2500 фунтов в любой точке. Твою мать! 

И откуда он знает все это дерьмо? И зачем он знает все это дерьмо? 

\- Это значит, что нам с тобой не выбраться из этого грузового контейнера. И я понимаю – по тому, как ты трясешь тут у меня перед носом своим мобильным, – что полицию ты не вызвал, прежде чем прийти сюда со злополучным намерением сделать то, что ты там собирался делать. – Пол тряхнуло еще сильнее. – А этот металлический звук, который ты слышишь, означает, что нас загружают на борт корабля, чтобы везти в Веракрус. Причем я не захватил солнцезащитный крем и плавки. 

Я уставился на него. И продолжал таращиться. А потом кашлянул.

\- Э… этот корабль… корабль… Он окажется в воде? 

\- Нет, он расправит волшебные крылья и полетит в Веракрус. Ты сам-то как думаешь, идиот? 

\- Я однажды добирался до Стейтен Айленда на пароме. 

Он сложил руки на груди и смерил меня взглядом.

\- А я однажды принимал экстази на вечеринке по кругу. Спорим, мне было веселее? 

Я сел, обхватив колени руками. 

\- И, понимаешь, больше я на кораблях не плавал, никогда, потому что мне становится по-настоящему, блин, ХРЕНОВО. На воде. – Меня передернуло. Стены что, сдвигаются? – А еще я вроде как страдаю клаустрофобией. 

Перри снова уселся на стул, к которому его привязывали амбалы. 

\- Так, значит, я застрял в грузовом контейнере на корабле, который проведет ближайшие два-три дня в дороге в Мексику. И я здесь нахожусь с парнем, который все это время собирается блевать. Это не моя жизнь. Я не жил так до того, как встретил тебя. – Он сделал глубокий вдох. – И я не собираюсь так жить сейчас. Если бы я хотел проводить время в окружении чужой блевотины, я бы записался в телохранители к Перис Хилтон. 

Контейнер сдвинулся и накренился, после чего раздался громкий лязг. 

\- Что это? Мы уже в море? Мы застряли? Застряли в коробке посреди океана? – Мне совсем не хотелось выглядеть слабаком – но я, наверное, и правда немного дрожал. 

\- Нет, идиот, мы не в море. Контейнер просто загрузили на борт. 

\- О боже. – Ненавижу корабли. Ужасно ненавижу маленькие закрытые помещения, из которых невозможно выйти. – О боже. 

Перри занимался обычными загадочными частно-детективными делами – вытаскивал какое-то дерьмо из карманов, проверял обшивку и двери контейера – в общем, не знаю я, какой хренью он занимался, понятно? Я был занят – тем, что распсиховался не на шутку. 

\- Перри, а сколько человеческое тело может продержаться без еды и воды?

\- Ну, если человеческое тело не потеет и не блюет, то около трех дней.

\- Это… не очень хорошие новости. 

\- Хорошие новости заключаются в том, что я не собираюсь проводить здесь три дня с потеющим и блюющим тобой. 

Перри закончил то, чем он там занимался, и я услышал, как он передвинулся к двери, а потом прошел к задней части контейнера, где находился я, раздумывая над относительной выгодой положения эмбриона. Открыв глаза, я обнаружил, что он сидит передо мной на корточках.

\- Не очень-то ты хорошо выглядишь. 

\- Не очень. У меня, знаешь, пунктик насчет кораблей. И закрытых помещений. А сейчас я на корабле в закрытом помещении. Так что в данный момент у меня дела не очень, это точно. 

Несколько секунд он внимательно меня разглядывал.

\- Знаешь, есть кое-какие психологические проблемы, которые, как мне кажется, тебе нужно решить.

\- Перри, ты ведь не собираешься лечить мою клаустрофобию с помощью рассуждений о том, что мой отец недостаточно часто обнимал меня в детстве, правда? 

Перри слегка придвинулся. 

\- Ты одержим вопросами сексуальных предпочтений. Ты сам замечал? 

Надо отдать ему должное – он действительно заставил меня подумать о чем-то помимо кораблей. И контейнеров. 

\- Что? 

\- Ты знаешь дату лос-анджелесского гей-прайда. Я сам ее не знаю. Готов поспорить, что ты в курсе, когда будет национальный день каминг-аута. 

\- Одиннадцатого октября. Я отметил дату на твоем календаре – подумал, что ты захочешь в этот день пригласить маму на обед. 

\- Гарри, моя мама знает, что я гей. Все знают, что я гей. Поэтому меня и называют Гей Перри. 

\- Да, но…

\- И ты оцениваешь каждое мое слово, жест, владение с точки зрения гомосексуальности. Так вот, идиот, для тебя информация: это все я – а значит, это все гейское. 

\- Просто иногда нужно обратить твое внимание на то, какой ты голубой. 

Перри устроился рядом со мной на полу. 

\- И зачем это? Вот о чем я спрашиваю себя – в моменты, когда ты помечаешь у меня в календаре события лос-анджелесского гей-сообщества и обращаешь мое внимание на каждого проходящего мимо симпатичного парня. – Почему, поинтересовался я у себя, Гарри так одержим моей гомосексуальностью? 

\- …Потому что ты голубой, как небо? 

\- А потом я подумал о твоей реакции на наш поцелуй. 

\- Это было не… это не было «нашим поцелуем»! Это был один поцелуй! Под принуждением! В интересах частного расследования! 

\- Вот именно. И твоя реакция при этом была слегка преувеличенная, надо сказать. 

\- Ты. Поцеловал. Меня. Перри. 

\- Ты чертовски прав. И, знаешь, мне понравилось. – Он улыбнулся мне. – И я думаю, что тебе тоже. 

\- Что? Нет! Я… на сто процентов натурал! На сто десять процентов! Может, даже на сто двадцать! 

Перри вздохнул.

\- Когда-нибудь мы поработаем над твоими познаниями в математике. Но не сегодня. – Он подвинулся еще ближе. – Сегодня мы будем работать над твоими латентными, подавленными, перенесенными на меня гомосексуальными импульсами. 

\- Ч-чт… – начал я говорить, но тут же перестал, потому что его язык оказался у меня во рту.

И вот что я скажу – идите-ка со своими: "О, мы так и знали, что к этому все идет" – мои поздравления, гении, я и сам чертовски прозрачно намекнул на такое развитие событий примерно пять страниц назад. Но некоторые из вас, возможно, думают: эй, если стодвадцатипроцентный натурал целует парня – каким образом это может сработать? Другие ли при этом ощущения? Ответ: да, другие. Женщины – они как, коснутся губ там, коснутся здесь – и ждут, что вы за них выполните всю работу. Перри – он совсем не такой. Он сам сделал всю работу – а потом еще и сверхурочные. 

Он целовался так, как должна целоваться Анджелина Джоли. Это было... ну, я сопротивлялся, понятно? Боролся за свою добродетель. Но он положил одну ладонь на мой затылок, а другой обхватил щеку, и я уже не думал о кораблях и контейнерах – было жарко, глубоко и влажно. А потом Перри засосал мой язык и – хрень господня, это напрямую отдалось в южном направлении, если вы понимаете, о чем я. А оторвавшись, он прикусил мою губу. Не сильно. В самый раз. 

Я больше ни о чем не думал.

\- Твой… рот, – выдал я, так что, наверное, все-таки думал – только об одной вещи. 

\- Угу, – сказал он, и голос его стал глубже, грубее, тверже… э, погодите-ка, о чем это я? Да, о том, что говорил Перри. – Угу, и знаешь, что еще может сделать мой рот? – Он опустил взгляд мне на колени и облизнулся. 

Я с трудом сглотнул. Мужественно признаюсь, что я был готов принять его предложение. 

\- Надеюсь, что знаю, – сказал я – а может, и не сказал. На самом деле, я ведь в тот момент не конспектировал все происходящее. Я снова потянулся к нему губами, и он провел еще какое-то время, трахая мой рот языком – господи, по-другому и не скажешь. А я это же самое время провел в попытках продемонстрировать, как я ценю его усилия. Затем он прикусил мою челюсть и скользнул зубами по щетине. Его рот направлялся к моему уху, в то время как рука двигалась на юг – по груди, животу, к талии и... блин, да – накрыла пах. Он обхватил мой член через штаны, а его губы скользнули по коже уха – и, подозреваю, все мое тело в этот момент умоляло о большем. 

\- Продолжай стонать, – шепнул он. 

\- Ни… никаких проблем, – умудрился выдавить я. Черт, какие же у него умелые руки. 

\- И не разговаривай, – прибавил он, прикусив мочку. С этим тоже не должно было возникнуть проблем: хоть некоторые люди... ну ладно, если говорить честно, то большинство людей, – и утверждают, что я очень разговорчивый парень, все-таки бывают ситуации, не очень совместимые с разговорами, и когда твой босс весьма талантливой рукой открывает молнию на твоих штанах, после чего обводит большим пальцем головку твоего члена в том месте, где он упирается в нижнее белье – с достаточным нажимом, чтобы ты почувствовал, но недостаточным, чтобы все тут же и кончилось, – это как раз такая ситуация, когда лично я даже думать не в состоянии – не то что говорить. 

 

\- Этот контейнер прослушивается, – прошептал Перри, и на секунду я подумал, что это – гейский термин для... ну, не знаю – для чего-нибудь гейского, в общем: того, чем занимаются геи. – Мы находимся под наблюдением.   
\- Мы... – но я не договорил, потому что он поднес руку, которой раньше обнимал меня за шею, к моему рту и сунул два пальца внутрь.

\- Да, вот так, о Боже, соси, – громко сказал он, после чего снова прошептал: – Я же сказал – не разговаривай. 

И я не разговаривал. Я прикусил подушечку одного из его пальцев. Чувствовалось, что он не хотел реагировать, но, учитывая, что его рот был совсем рядом с моим ухом, я все-таки расслышал – ну, не аханье, но, скажем так, резкое втягивание воздуха. На него это подействовало – вот что я хочу сказать. 

Кое-кто из тех людей, которые называли меня очень разговорчивым, также прибавляли, что мне не хватает мотивации, – но они просто не умели нажимать на нужные кнопки, это точно, потому что вот это самое недоаханье просто охренительно меня мотивировало. И он ведь сказал мне сосать, так? Я стал работать над его пальцами так, как он обычно работал над делом – интенсивно и сосредоточенно. 

В течение минуты он не говорил ничего, а когда сказал, его голос звучал еще ниже и грубее:

\- Они за нами следят – надеются, мы проговоримся о том, что здесь делаем. Мы им продемонстрируем кое-что, за чем им совсем не захочется следить. 

В этот момент, одна из моих рук, вероятно, отправилась вниз – проверить, как на Перри действуют мои усилия, и знаете что? Они определенно действовали. Я бы сказал – довели до алмазной твердости. Чтобы совсем в этом убедиться, я слегка сжал. Перри еще раз резко вдохнул. 

\- Они гомофобы – я это всегда чувствую. Так что, если мы будем продолжать в том же духе… боже, только не останавливайся! – то они очень скоро увидят… да, вот так! – кое-что интересное. 

Я скользнул языком между его пальцев, чтобы услышать, как ломается его голос. 

Я считаю, что у меня чертовски ловкие руки, и они оказались у него в штанах, прежде чем вы успели бы сказать: "Джек Робинсон". Похоже, он тоже к этому моменту был весьма мотивирован – потому что прекратил дразниться и сунул наконец руку мне в трусы. 

\- М-м-м-м, – протянул я, соскальзывая в состояние, в котором ничто не имеет значения, кроме руки на члене. 

И в этот момент дверь контейнера резко распахнулась. 

\- Ну что ж, мистер Локхарт, я думала, ваши вкусы лежат в слегка другой плоскости, но, видимо, я ошибалась. 

Я узнал голос – хоть он сейчас и не был похож на голос из эротического сна – скорее, из раздражающей реальности. И, хотя каждая клеточка моего мозга была сфокусирована на руке Перри в моих… о, блин, нет-нет-нет, выскальзывающей из моих штанов и застегивающей мне ширинку, что было чертовски неправильно, с какой стороны ни посмотри, – тем не менее я все же умудрился выдать: "Кармен". 

Перри сдвинул мою руку и застегнул собственную ширинку, после чего поднялся. Господин, до чего же быстро он двигается, когда захочет. 

\- Кармен, а? Та самая Кармен, дело которой ты не взял? 

Я тоже встал. Если существует какое-нибудь руководство к действию частного детектива, там обязательно должно быть написано, что не следует сидеть развалившись, словно вам только что чуть не обломился хороший секс, когда в дверях стоит ваш клиент, а за ее спиной – три амбала, которые были подозреваемыми вашего босса, направляют на вас свои пушки. Ну, то если если подобный сценарий будет описан в руководстве, а он, блин, должен быть описан – ситуация-то непростая. Ну, то есть понятно, что надо для начала встать – а что говорить? Я начал с представлений. 

\- Угу, Перри, это Кэмерон Леннокс, которая наняла меня... то есть нас, чтобы следить за ее мужем. Кармен, это Перри ван Шрайк, мой босс. 

\- Мистер Ван Шрайк, я следила с некоторым интересом за вашей деятельностью. – Она презрительно тряхнула волосами. 

Перри ответил с равной долей презрения:

\- Если не ошибаюсь, я за вашей тоже следил. 

Я подтолкнул Перри.

\- Э... Погоди-ка, что-то я не понимаю. Ты не мог за ней следить. Предполагалось, что это я буду следить за...

Перри шлепнул меня по плечу.

\- Она – глава синдиката, тупица. 

\- А под словом «синдикат» ты подразумеваешь…

\- Криминальный синдикат, который занимался контрабандой контрафактных товаров в Соединенные Штаты и вывозом краденых драгоценностей за рубеж. Помнишь дело, над которым я работал для страховой компании? 

\- А, это дело! Эй! Так ведь, значит, твое дело и мое дело – это одно дело! Снова! 

Вот люблю я, когда так получается, – в основном, потому что это так раздражает Перри. 

\- Угу, угу. 

\- Но, значит… Перри, если ты и так за ней следил – зачем она наняла нас, чтобы следить за ее мужем?

Перри вздохнул.   
\- Видимо, она засекла меня в какой-то момент наблюдения. Поверь, я в таком же шоке, как и ты, но это – один из рисков профессии. И как только она узнала, что я за ней слежу, она наняла нас, чтобы выяснить, сколько мы знаем. И еще, может, чтобы подставить мужа, если бы оказалось, что мы совсем близко. 

Перри снова обернулся к Кармен.

\- Вы уж извините моего партнера, он немного тугодум. – Он улыбнулся ей. – Зато в постели – сущий дьявол.

У Кармен был такой вид, словно она откусила что-то несъедобное. 

\- Я заметила, что вы ждете не дождетесь, когда сможете его облапать. Кстати, мистер Ван Шрайк, вам следует знать, что ему чертовски хотелось облапать мои ноги, когда мы встретились с ним в офисе. 

Вот я вам точно говорю, каждая женщина в этом городе – лгунья. 

\- Гарри, ах ты хитрюга. – Перри придвинулся ближе и закинул мне руку на плечо. – Видите ли, вот так мы, пидоры, действуем, миссис… Леннокс, так? Мы готовы делиться. Конечно, в случае с Гарри пидор не совсем верное слово, но мы сделаем его почетным членом сообщества – раз уж он так прекрасно умеет сосать этот самый член. 

И я знаю, что это было совершенно неуместно – хотя это же я, король неуместных сексуальных реакций! – но когда я услышал, как Перри сказал про член и сосать таким голосом, я... ну, в общем. Как я уже говорил – неуместная сексуальная реакция. Наверняка в руководстве к действию частного детектива специально оговаривается, что вы не можете трахаться со своим партнером прямо на глазах у клиента. То есть плохих парней. Ну ладно – в общем, клиента/плохих парней. 

Я представил себя с Перри в фильме вроде того, что были на его ай-поде, и выключился из следующей части разговора, но включился обратно, когда Кармен подошла к Перри и плюнула ему в лицо.

\- Хуесос! 

\- Вы так говорите, будто это что-то плохое. – Перри приподнял брови. – Можно подумать, вы сами этим никогда не занимались. 

И тут она на него зашипела – вот ей-богу, прямо как змея на ножках. На чертовски потрясных ножках, но тем не менее. 

А потом она повернулась к амбалу – если честно, я уже забыл, какой у него номер: забавно, но все парни выглядят одинаковыми, когда наставляют на тебя пушки, – и сказала: 

\- Избавься от идиота на пути к Веракрусу. А этот, – она указала на Перри, – умрет при мне.

 

\- Понял, босс, – сказал амбал номер какой-то там и, сделав шаг вперед, прицелился. 

Я не хвастаюсь тем, что я сделал после этого. Это был рефлекс, и каждый... ну, то есть большинство людей... Ну, в любом случае - я сделал то, что я сделал. 

Я оттолкнул Перри. Сильно. А потом все действие замедлилось – как в Матрице, знаете? Я видел, как палец амбала опустился на курок, как пуля летела ко мне, слышал, как Перри, кричал мое имя, чувствовал, как моя рука с пистолетом Перри поднимается, как я нажимаю на курок – раз, другой, третий... А потом в меня ударила пуля амбала. 

И все. 

Затемнение, мать его. 

 

Эпилог. И наступило завтра

Но, естественно, я не собираюсь этим заканчивать. То есть – ну, помимо всего прочего, вы же не глупые – я ведь тут все это время рассказывал вам, так что вы прекрасно, блин, знаете, что я не умер. Разве что – у-у-у-у-у! – я разговариваю с вами из могилы. Ну вот еще. Мы в истории жанра детектив-нуар, а не в какой-нибудь гей-романсовой мистике. 

(Во всяком случае, пожалуйста, избавьте меня еще и от гей-романсовой мистики, потому что я не могу справляться со столькими жанрами, ладно?)

Ну ладно. В общем, какое-то время было затемнение, а потом я очнулся на койке в больнице, накачанный отличными лекарствами. Я всегда говорил, что ничто не придает такой блеск миру, как капелька качественного опиата, введенная внутривенно. И уж определенно она придала блеск Перри, который сидел рядом с моей койкой и читал «Бедовую девчонку» – второй роман Джонни Госсамера, в котором он встречается с рыжеволосой и ее братом – но это тут не имеет значения. 

\- «Человек, который умирал дважды» лучше, – сказал я каким-то странным хриплым голосом. – Для того чтобы начать знакомство с Джонни Госсамером. 

Перри взглянул на меня и улыбнулся. По-настоящему улыбнулся. Как будто он был счастлив, а не злился, не показывал свое превосходство или что-нибудь в этом роде. Я даже еще раз на него посмотрел, чтобы убедиться, что это точно он. 

\- Да уж верю, учитывая то, что это, похоже, твоя схема игры. 

\- Спортивная метафора. Отличная, – одобрил я. Правда, на выходе получился сплошной хрип. Длительное пребывание в бессознательном состоянии под воздействием седативных средств не очень хорошо сказывается на голосе. 

Перри скормил мне кубик льда и передвинулся, чтобы сесть рядом на кровати. Он откинул волосы с моего лба и внимательно заглянул в глаза. 

\- Ну так вот, чтобы ты не задавал глупые вопросы, я суммирую: ты застрелил одного плохого парня, я двух остальных, после чего захватил Кармен Леннокс. Она в тюрьме, остальные в гробах, а ее муж собирается расплатиться по ее счету – из чистой благодарности; она его шантажировала восемнадцатью способами. Мы всех победили, выиграли дело со страховкой, а в тебя попала пуля, пройдя в сантиметре от сердца. – Он щелкнул меня по лбу, но несильно. И даже нежно. – Не делай так больше. 

\- Постараюсь, – ответил я. 

Он покачал головой и дал мне еще один кубик льда. 

Вот, собственно, и все – если не считать долгого и болезненного выздоровления, дачи показаний на суде и следующего дела, на которое нас нанял муж Кармен. Но это уже совсем другая история. 

Ладно, вот и все, если не считать этого – и еще горячего гей-секса. Но я вам уже говорил: я умею работать только в одном жанре, а это у нас детектив-нуар. 

Если хотите историй с гей-порно – идите поищите в интернете.


End file.
